


Animals

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Series: Love Me Like A Love Song [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Popular Dean, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak full on rebelled against his brother Michael and his obssession with making his family more religious after their parents' death. Dean Winchester is the popular guy who would sleep with anything that moves. Castiel doesn't dare to come out to Michael about being gay. Dean is always up for a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is slightly based on the Nickelback song Animals – for all the Nickelback haters out there: I don't listen to them much either, but I'm slightly in love with this specific song. Don't judge me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I've got some awesome news, people!! I'm on Patreon, and I'm posting my original work there :D if anyone wants to check it out, here's the link: www.patreon.com/thegirlwholivedforever

_There he goes._

Dean fucking Winchester.

The ultimate bad boy of the school with barely legal good looks. And he was bisexual. He didn’t really care who knew – in fact, he acted like he was encouraging everyone to get a little piece of him. And everyone did.

All but one.

Castiel Novak sighed longingly as he watched Dean pass by.

 _The man of my dreams_ , he thought bitterly, as he fidgeted with the chain hanging from his washed up dark skinny jeans while leaning on the wall by the exit of the cafeteria. Dean I-can-make-out-with-anyone-I-want Winchester was positively ruining his life.

“Stop staring, Cassie.”

Castiel turned his head to glare at his older brother, Gabriel, who appeared beside him. He was sucking on a lollipop and looking from Castiel to Dean, who had walked over to his friends, with an amused and a knowing smile.

“Michael might see,” he added, and grinned wider when Castiel scowled at him.

“Michael hasn’t been going to high school for five years now, Gabriel,” the Castiel said. “And I don’t think he would be angry with me for admiring God’s beautiful creations.”

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. This was exactly why Castiel was his favorite brother.

They came from a ridiculously religious family. His parents decided on even naming all of their sons after angels, so they could carry on having the same faith they had. Sadly for them, the only successful son in that department was Michael. The other two – well, they were not nearly as enthusiastic about it. Especially after the pressure from their parents and their older brother became stronger and stronger as the years passed.

And after their parents died in a car crash two years ago, leaving Castiel and Gabriel in Michael’s hands, all hell broke loose in the Novak house.

Michael became obsessed with religion and even decided to become a priest. But what really irked his brothers, was that he tried to guilt trip them into accepting the same faith they were refusing to accept from their parents. Gabriel was not very keen on the idea, but went with it, since he only got out from getting grounded for staying on house parties until noon the next day by muttering a few Hail Mary's under Michael’s strict supervision.

Castiel, however, was the first to rebel.

Everyone could see the youngest brother was taking his parents’ passing terribly, but when Michael suggested carrying their mother’s cross around his neck to feel closer to her, he finally snapped. He left home for the whole afternoon and returned with big black wings tattooed across the whole of his back. They were, as he had told Michael, the only thing that could ever get him closer to his parents, and since they weren’t actually real, there was no way he will be getting much closer to them. When Michael remained horrified and demanded that Castiel got rid of it, Castiel’s only remark was: “I don’t understand why you hate it, Michael. I’m finally the angel our parents wanted me to be.”

After that, Castiel officially became the black sheep of the family. His clothes became darker, wilder, even torn apart at some places, and Michael had decided he was going to accompany him to every future hairdresser appointment, since the last time he came back with much shorter hair on the sides, and with barely any change at the top – except for the single red highlight above the left side of the forehead.

But the one thing Castiel still didn’t dare to do – the one thing that would probably be the final drop for Michael – is admit that he was gay. Only Gabriel knew about it. Neither of them knew how Michael would react to those news, but they knew it wouldn’t end with screaming and yelling, like it always did. No, they were pretty sure Michael would legally disown Castiel if he knew, and even Castiel, despite his careless behavior, wouldn’t want that. So he decided to wait until he was old enough to be able to move out.

And that damned Dean Winchester swinging his delicious ass in his way every time he walked was making it nearly impossible for Castiel to do so.

Castiel glanced at his forbidden fruit again. Dean was leaning over the table, more than obviously flirting with a guy across from him, whose back was turned to Castiel. Then suddenly, Dean caught his stare.

Castiel wanted to look away, he really did, but fuck, it was the first time Dean’s beautiful green eyes stared straight back at his. There must have been something in the way he was looking, because Dean suddenly smirked at him, looked back at the guy in front of him and crashed his lips to his.

Damn it, how Castiel wanted to be in that guys place right then and there. He had to fight the urge to walk right there and push the guy away from Dean just to get a taste of those full pink lips.

It wasn’t until Dean looked at Castiel again, in the middle of the kiss, that Castiel changed his mind.

Right there was fine. Dean locked their eyes in a heated stare as his mouth moved against his friend. It was quite enough of a turn on as it was. Dean winked at him, and Castiel was glad he was leaning on the wall, because he would’ve fallen to the ground, due to his knees that gave out right then and there, if he hadn’t. 

* * *

  Dean pulled away after the wink, more than satisfied with the effect it had on that punker on the other side of the room.</>

He was incredibly hot. How come he hadn’t noticed him before?

“And to what do I owe the pleasure?” his friend, Benny, asked with an amused smirk as he wiped Dean’s saliva from his lips. Dean chuckled.

“Why wouldn’t you have the pleasure?” he flirted lightly, like he always did. He couldn’t help but steal a few more glances in the punker’s direction. He was still staring at him. Good.

“I know you better than anyone, brother,” Benny said. He turned around to see what, or rather who Dean was looking at. He noticed Castiel focusing his eyes on their table, but directing them elsewhere as he realized he was being watched by more than just one pair of eyes. Benny laughed and turned around to comment on it, but Meg beat him to it.

“Don’t tell me you have a thing for Clarence, Dean,” she laughed. Dean turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to ask how she knew him, but ...

“His name is Clarence?” He bit his tongue, but it was too late. He blushed slightly as Meg and Benny laughed.

“No, but I bet you’d wanna know what the real name is, wouldn’t you?” Meg teased him with a wink.

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled. He sneaked in another glance at the hottie by the door. The punker was now turned to Gabriel, the guy in his English class. He didn’t really care how they knew each other – Gabriel was friends with practically everyone, and right now he was even thankful he was friends with that guy, too. Dean hoped they would talk for a while, because that nice curve of the punker’s ass in the black skinny jeans was making him think of such impure thoughts that God would send him straight to Hell in an instant if he heard them.

After a few moments of silence Dean spoke up again.

“What _is_ his name?” he asked.

Benny chuckled. He hasn’t heard that question come from Dean’s mouth since the influence of Lisa Braeden last year. He usually doesn’t care whose mouth, or other body parts, he was kissing.

“Castiel,” Meg finally said. “We have a few classes together. Awesome guy.”

“Then why do you call him Clarence?” Dean asked, perplexed with her nickname for Castiel.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Meg giggled. Dean raised his brow and looked at Castiel.

“Know what?”

“Well, beside the fact that he and his brothers were all named after angels, Castiel there has taken that quite literally.” Meg glanced at Castiel and licked her lips. “Apparently he’s got a pair of wings tattooed on his back. Garth said he saw them in the gym locker room.”

She went on about the wings, but Dean stopped listening right there. His eyes were fixed on Castiel once again, lust pulsing through his body.

 _Well_ , he thought, _I wonder ..._

“Excuse me,” he muttered and stood up, never taking his eyes of Castiel. He faintly heard Benny’s good natured comment about him finding a new prey, but he ignored it as he started making his way to the apparent angel. Castiel noticed him when he was about halfway and locked his eyes with his, ignoring Gabriel, who was talking about something intensely.

As he got closer, Castiel’s eyes became clearer and clearer. They were blue.

And what an angelic blue it was.

When he reached them, Dean leaned his shoulder against the wall, facing Castiel and blocking Gabriel from the conversation he tried to have.

“Um, Dean ...” Gabriel started, but trailed off when he saw he was not noticed by either his brother or his classmate. He huffed in annoyance and left. Surely his friend Balthazar was around there somewhere.

“I don’t believe we’ve met. I'm Dean,” Dean said, grinning at Castiel, whose eyes widened at the sudden approach.

“Castiel,” Castiel said instantly. “My name is Castiel.”

“So I’ve heard,” Dean smirked. He trailed his eyes down the shorter man’s body. “Like the angel, right?”

“That is correct.” Castiel lowered his gaze to Dean’s broad shoulders and muscled chest underneath his black t-shirt. Dean shivered at the sound of the deep rumbling voice that erupted from those completely kissable lips.

“Well, Cas-ti-el,” Dean drawled, “rumor has it that you are living up to that name quite literally.”

Castiel looked up into those heavenly green eyes again.

“What do you mean?” he asked, baffled with Dean’s comment and the small but efficient step the taller boy took to get even closer. Dean reached out his hand and trailed it down Castiel’s back.

“I mean, I heard you are pretty angelic in every aspect of the word,” he murmured. Once his fingers came down to the hem of Castiel’s shirt, he fingered the fabric, seriously tempted to pull it off right then and there.

“Well,” Castiel said with a small smile as he understood Dean’s implications. Without thinking, he leaned even closer. “I heard that you are quite an animal in bed,” he breathed in the other man’s ear.

Dean’s breath hitched. He did not expect to be the prey in this little game of his, but there he was. His knees almost gave out at the mere thought of where else he could feel Castiel’s warm breath while he whispered dirty words to him in the middle of sex.

In other words, he was more than willing to take Castiel in the nearest quiet place and ravish him alive.

As if on cue, the school bell rang and Dean cursed it a thousand times over, because it made Castiel move away. His grin was wide as he started making backward steps towards the exit.

“But I guess rumors are going to stay rumors,” Castiel said and winked. “See you around, _Dean_.”

With that he turned to the exit and pushed the door open, only to disappear behind them in the next moment.

Dean leaned his whole back on the wall and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to control his fast and shaky breathing. There was an unpleasant tightness in his jeans, and the cause of it pulsed every time his mind wandered back to just moments ago, when Castiel was so close he could feel his body heat.

“I don’t know what was hotter,” Meg’s voice said. He opened his eyes and saw his friends standing beside him. “The sight of you two almost making out or the sight of Clarence leaving you ... hanging.”

Her vicious eyes glanced down to Dean’s jeans with a wide smirk. Dean looked down at the bulge in his pants. He took off his leather coat and held it in front of his abdomen to cover it up.

“Shut up,” he growled and pushed himself off of the wall.

 _Don’t you think this is over, Angel_ , he thought with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Castiel’s day went in a daze. Every single class passed quickly, and always in the company of the mesmerizing green eyes that became an even more permanent picture in Castiel’s mind ever since he had seen them up close.

Dean Winchester was talking to him. Flirted with him. And Castiel flirted back, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

The memory of meeting Dean Winchester was following him even after the classes ended and he was walking down the hall towards the entrance of the school to meet up with Gabriel and Balthazar. They were basically the only friends he had – well, the only ones he wanted to have, anyway. Everyone else would either look at him with pity for losing his parents and would most probably question his life decisions after their death.

Gabriel and Balthazar, on the other hand – they were understanding. Teasing bastards, but understanding. Castiel started counting Balthazar as one of his brothers the moment his older brother introduced them.

“So, Cassie,” Balthazar said as they started walking home. Castiel looked at him and saw a torturous grin spreading over his friend’s face. “Gabriel tells me you’ve gotten a new friend today.”

Castiel glared at Gabriel, whose grin was just as wide as Balthazar’s.

“It was a few minute conversation, I would hardly call it friendship,” he said bluntly.

“Well, Dean looked pretty flustered in English,” Gabriel mentioned. “And he’s never flustered.”

Castiel remained quiet.

“Oh, come on Cassie! We want details,” Balthazar whined. “Every single one.” 

“No way,” Castiel denied him before he could stop himself.

“Oh, so there actually are juicy details?” Gabriel’s grin widened even more, if that was possible. Castiel blushed slightly. “Come on, Cassie, spill it! I told everything about the heated date I had with ...”

“Yes, and I’m still scarred for life,” Castiel cut him off immediately, not wanting to be reminded of Gabriel’s hot date of the past month, Helena. He had heard it explicitly enough the first time around, and he most certainly didn’t want to hear it again.

The older boys continued to stare at him expectantly until Castiel, as always, broke. “Okay, fine! It was just some slight flirting. Nothing strange, since Dean Winchester does it with the entire fucking school.”

“We said details, Cas,” Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Words. The looks. The closeness. Were you turned on ...”

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last one and Castiel groaned.

“You guys are pathetic,” he said. “And if you aren’t capable of a normal conversation, I’m not walking with you anymore.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Cassie,” Gabriel laughed and pulled at his younger brother’s arm so he wouldn’t speed up his pace and escape them. “We’re just happy that you guys finally found each other.”

“Found each other?” Castiel repeated and laughed loudly and cynically. “Dean Winchester doesn’t _find_ someone. He sees a person he never fucked before and starts flirting with them if he’s horny enough. I doubt he’ll even remember me after the weekend is over. He most certainly would if I just let him drag me in the men’s room.”

Gabriel's eyebrows rose up his forehead as he let out an amused laugh, when he finally understood the situation. “Oh, my God! No wonder he was so out of it at English! Oh, Cassie, you have just become a _legend_!”

"What?" Castiel asked, confused with his brother's outburst. "Why?"

"You left good ol' Dean-o with a slight problem downstairs, if you know what I mean," Gabriel winked. Balthazar let out a laugh.

"You're right! Cassie, you left the poor guy _standing_ ," Balthazar exclaimed excitedly. He said the last word just suggestively enough for Castiel to understand what he meant.

Castiel felt his cheeks heat up.

“I don’t think I left anything ... standing,” he said with a confused frown, but his brother and his best friend were already overenthusiastic about the new information.

“You have no other option, you have to tell us what you talked about!” Balthazar insisted.

“But ...”

“No buts, Cassie, spill it!” Gabriel urged him and Castiel sighed.

“He made a reference to my name and I flirted back, then the bell rang, and I left,” he summarized the conversation in the shortest way he knew.

“No, no, no, this isn’t enough. Tell us everything! Quote every word, if you have to,” Balthazar said.

“Are you intentionally trying to sound like a gossiping teenage girl, or does that just come naturally?” Castiel mumbled sarcastically.

“Whatever works, Cassie,” Balthazar winked. “Now talk.”

“Fine! He introduced himself, I introduced myself, he repeated my name in the sexiest way possible, and referenced it to the angel I was named after. Then he said that rumor has it I am angelic in every aspect of the word – apparently someone told him about my wings. He rubbed his fingers across my back to make his point even clearer, and I thought ... What the hell, I’m allowed to have some fun too.” Castiel paused and blushed. What came next could be the reason behind what Gabriel was talking about, which was unreal when he thought about it. Could the playboy Dean Winchester get so turned on by something he’d probably been told before?

“Woo, you go Cassie!” Gabriel cheered and threw his fist in the air. “I hope you actually seized the moment.”

“I, um, leaned in closer,” Castiel said, suddenly feeling very idiotic and very shy. “I was so close I could feel his breath on my cheek, while I whispered that I heard that he was an animal in bed. It was lame, but I-I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“And then what?”

“Nothing. The bell rang, and I moved back, said that rumors will have to stay rumors, and left. I think I even winked,” Castiel answered Gabriel’s question, and suddenly it dawned on him. _Did I actually wink?!_

“Cassie, you kinky bastard!” Balthazar exclaimed. “If Dean wasn’t all hot and bothered after that, I don’t know how he even got it up for something less sexy.”

“It wasn’t sexy,” Castiel said with a disapproving look. “I’m not even sure if I flirted properly. Maybe I was too far up in his personal space, or something.”

“Cassie, as wrong as I feel for saying this, that was hot!” Gabriel said. Both brothers cringed. “Yeah, it was wrong to say that out loud.”

“Very wrong,” Castiel agreed. “And it doesn’t even matter. It’s Friday. Dean will go out during the weekend, blow off some steam, and I’ll be the invisible guy who he will never notice again.”

He didn’t mean to sound sad, just realistic. He should have been happy, actually. Dean talking to him was more than he had ever hoped for. And if it would stay at one awkward, but hot as hell, flirting session, Castiel would be more than fine with it.

* * *

 

“Castiel, what’s taking so long?” Michael called from downstairs, as he fixed his priest collar. “We are going to be late!”

Castiel walked down the stairs, wearing the only jeans that weren’t ripped, a black shirt with a white Sex Pistols logo on it, and an annoyed facial expression.

“Sorry, the ritual for summoning Satan took a little longer than usual. You’d think the guy would do something about the reception down there,” he said sarcastically. Michael glared at him for his remark and Gabriel snickered from the kitchen.

“Quick breakfast, Cassie?” Gabriel asked. He offered one the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in his hands to him as he passed him. Castiel smiled and accepted it. He also noticed his brother’s pockets, which were filled with candy. Sneaking those in Church and eating them while their older brother preached at the Sunday Mass was Gabriel’s favourite hobby. Aside from partying like there was no tomorrow, of course.

“Everyone ready to go?” Michael asked. His younger brothers nodded and let him lead when they headed out. They exchanged a painful look behind his back, like they did Sunday, when Michael woke them up extra early to listen him talk about the only thing he ever talks about, just in front of a group of people.

The car ride to the church was mostly quiet. Castiel put in his headphones, so the only actual sound that was heard in the car, was the faint rustling echo of Anti-flag that blasted through his headphones.

Michael was barely tolerable to the music Casitel listened to, which meant that he hated the aggressive sound of it, the fast beat of drums, and the lyrics themselves. Castiel, in response to his complaints, only turned the music up, so that Michael’s voice drowned in it until the oldest brother found no more energy to argue.

They parked in their usual spot right in front of the church. It was so early that people hadn’t even started to come in. Michael always liked to prepare himself before starting the Mass, and if he didn’t drag Gabriel and Castiel with him, there was no guarantee that they would show up on their own.

They entered the church, where they found a few people sitting on the benches already. There were a couple of nuns sitting in the back, who all greeted Michael ad his brothers with pleasant smiles, and a few older people who were always way to early. Castiel was yet to figure out why.

He and Gabriel sat themselves in their usual seats in the second row. It was close enough for Michael to always keep an eye on them, and far enough for Gabriel to eat his candy and for Castiel to wallow in boredom.

“Want one?” Gabriel asked quietly and offered Castiel Skittles underneath the bench.

“No, thanks,” Castiel shook his head, while Gabriel shrugged and popped one in his mouth. Gabriel’s Skittles eating habits were, as Castiel figured out long ago, the most entertaining way to measure time. His brother enjoyed every piece of candy for itself, and Castiel measured that it took him exactly 28 seconds to eat one. So, whenever Gabriel was eating Skittles, Castiel never needed to look at the clock to see how long he was sitting on a wooden bench and listened to Michael praising God in a million ways possible.

Twelve Skittles candies later many other people started to come in, along with Balthazar and his family. They were all quite religious, too, since their mothers were best friends who met in a Christian summer camp, but Balthazar’s parents weren’t nearly as strict about religion as Michael was. Hell, Balthazar came out as openly pansexual about a year ago, and his parents congratulated him for being brave enough to tell them.

Needless to say, Castiel envied him immensely on that department.

Balthazar seated himself next to Gabriel and gladly accepted when the smaller boy offered him candy. He greeted Castiel with a smile that was usually a sign for a red flag in Castiel’s mind, but he didn’t start with any kind of teasing, so Castiel didn’t even question the reason behind it.

After the church was finally full, and Gabriel was working on his twenty-sixth Skittles, Michael finally made his appearance known. We walked up the altair and started the Mass.

Castiel didn’t listen to him. It was pointless, really, as his words were almost the same every time around – we love God, we love God, God loves us, let’s pray, we mustn’t be selfish, let’s pray again, let’s not forget the people who got the early ticket to see their creator ...

_“Hey, asshole! You’ve got a text!”_

Castiel cringed and shut his eyes.

He forgot to turn off his phone.

He looked up at Michael, who was glaring at him like Castiel had just yelled out a blasphemy. Castiel offered an apologetic smile and reached for the phone in his pocket to turn it off. A few quiet murmurs filled up the dead silence inside the church, accompanied with Gabriel and Balthazar’s muffled laughter. They would probably demand a high five or something later.

Castiel unlocked his phone while Michael continued the Mass, and just as he wanted to put it on quiet, he noticed he got a text from an unknown number.

He looked up at Michael to make sure his brother wasn’t looking at him anymore, and opened it.

_Unknown: Hey, Dean W. here. I hope you don’t mind me texting, I’m just checking if Balt gave me the right number :P_

Castiel’s heart made a double flip in his chest. _So that’s why Balthazar was looking so smug_ , he thought and discretely glared at his friend, who for once focused on Michael, but Casitel could see a small, self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

He put his phone on silent and decided to text back.

_Castiel: Hello, Dean. I don’t really mind, generally, but now’s really not the best time ..._

He sent the text in hope he didn’t discourage the beautiful man from texting him. He kept on staring at the screen absentmindedly, when it suddenly lit up with another text.

_Dean: Yeah, I’ve noticed ;) I’m sitting in the back, next to Mary’s creepy statue. Sorry, I didn’t know you’ve had your phone turned on._

Castiel turned to his left and looked at the back of the church.

And there he was. Dean Winchester was sitting beside a younger boy, who Castiel identified as Sam Winchester, his younger brother.

Those green eyes were staring straight at him with a spark of amusement lighting them up. He held a hand over his face to hide the obvious wide smile and his cheeks that were flushed from concealing laughter.

Castiel smirked slightly at him as a sign of seeing him, and turned back in his seat. He noticed Michael giving him a few annoyed sideways glances, but he couldn’t really care less. He looked down at is phone and typed another text.

_Castiel: It’s fine. About time something entertaining happened, I’d say._

He sent it and bit his lip. Was it enough to continue the conversation?

Probably not, there was no point in Dean answering this. It was clearly one of those texts that usually ended up finishing the conversation.

But not in Dean’s universe, apparently.

Castiel barely managed to keep his eyes from widening when Dean replied once again. He tried to calm his furiously beating heart with a deep breath and opened the text.

_Dean: Haha, you’re right! This guy is a little too full of himself, huh?_

Castiel barely refrained himself from laughing. Still biting his lip, he answered.

_Castiel: Oh, he’s always like that, but you get used to him after 17 years ... He’s actually my brother :P_

_Dean: Wow, really? Never would’ve guessed ... He isn’t half as pretty as you ;)_

_Castiel: Dean Winchester, are you flirting with me in the house of God?_

_Dean: He didn’t feel opposed to Mary flirting with Joseph while carrying his child, so what the hell ;)_

Castiel smiled at his ridiculousness.

_Castiel: What are you doing here, anyways? You never come here._

_Dean: I just wanted to see an angel in his natural habitat ;)_

Castiel turned to Dean with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow. The green-eyed boy might be smooth, but Castiel wanted answers.

And Dean understood that from a simple glance.

_Dean: It was the anniversary of my mom’s death a few days ago. Dad has some sort of enlightenment every few years and drags me and Sammy to church to “honor her memory”, while the priest (your brother, as I know now) mentions her name one or two times._

_Castiel: Oh, I’m sorry for your loss._

_Dean: Meh, it’s fine. I was pretty young when she died. But it’s the first time that I have such a good view in church ;)_

Castiel rolled his eyes. Who other than Dean Winchester could turn the anniversary of his mother's death into flirtation?

He was just about to answer, when a new text startled him.

_Dean: You know, I actually had a dream about you last night ..._

Castiel raised his eyebrows. This was unexpected.

_Castiel: Oh? What kind of a dream?_

_Dean: Well, you were naked ... I think that ought to cover the basics ;)_

Castiel did chuckle this time. He earned a murderous glare from Michael, but he didn’t even care.

_Castiel: Are you seriously trying to SEXT me in the middle of a mass?_

_Dean: I’m in a far enough corner. I think I can even sneak in a few dirty pictures, if you’re up for it._

Castiel blushed deeply and fought the urge to look back.

He knew what Dean was doing. He was doing the same thing on Friday at the cafeteria when they officially met. Teasing him into oblivion.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to compose himself, but images Dean put in his mind – Castiel naked on Dean’s bed, Dean sending him a peek of his own shaft – became much more vivid the second his eyelids closed, so he forced himself to keep them open. He pursed his lips as he tried to think of a good response.

_Castiel: You are very hooked on the idea of trying to get the angel to sin, aren’t you?_

There. That ought to do it. He looked back at the lovely boy that kept his mind preoccupied from Michael’s monotone diction, and even from a distance he saw him blush slightly. That blush, however, didn’t last long, as was replaced by another smirk.

_Dean: Am I close?_

_Castiel: Not even a little._

_Dean: Shame ... Care to share some of your wisdom, then?_

_Castiel: If I told you, then what would be the point? ;)_

“You’re screwed,” Gabriel muttered.

“Why is that?” Castiel asked absentmindedly, not looking up, although he agreed thoroughly. He knew he was screwed from the moment he first saw Dean Winchester, and he knew he was sentenced to an untimely death now that Dean was actually flirting with him on a regular basis, as it seemed. He did want to know why Gabriel thought he was screwed, since he figured he was talking about something else.

“Michael noticed you texting your new boyfriend,” Gabriel said and popped another Skittles in his mind. Castiel was too preoccupied with Dean’s texts to count how many of them Gabriel had eaten.

“I think everyone noticed me getting a text from ... He’s not my boyfriend!” Castiel hissed and blushed profusely when he realized what his older brother said. The screen on his phone lit up with another message. Before he could read it, Gabriel took the phone from him.

“Is that why he says that the point, of whatever you naughty kids are talking about, would be to see your pretty face blush?” he asked with a teasing smirk. The comment, to Castiel’s complete and utter mortification, also gained Balthazar’s attention.

“So, I see you and Dean hit it off?” he asked. Castiel’s cheeks blushed scarlet.

“I’ll deal with you later, Balthazar,” Castiel threatened in an embarrassed mumble as he snatched his phone out of his brother’s grasp. He looked at the phone screen and saw the same text Gabriel read out loud. He fought a smile and failed.

“Shame on you, Castiel Novak,” Gabriel said. Castiel looked up from the phone and at him.

“What?” he asked in confusion.

“I know what you’re thinking and it’s hardly appropriate,” Gabriel winked and looked over his shoulder. “Dean-o is on the edge of his seat right now, staring at you and no doubt wondering what’s taking you so long to answer. I don’t think he can even see me looking at him.”

Castiel looked from Gabriel to Michael, who was finishing up the Mass, while glaring at Castiel. Castiel huffed and decided to answer Dean.

_Castiel: I thought you’d be more interested in making me succumb to one of the Seven deadly sins, but if you really just want to make me blush ..._

The answer was instant. Castiel almost laughed again at the light speed at which Dean must have typed it.

_Dean: That depends ... Which one of the deadly sins are we talking about?_

_Castiel: Gluttony, of course xD_

_Dean: Way to kill the mood, Cas_

Castiel laughed quietly, and muttered the final “amen” Michael requested at the end of the Mass. He stood up, and walked behind Gabriel and Balthazar to the exit. He tried to find Dean in the crowd, but he failed to notice him. Shame. He hoped they could continue the flirting a little while longer before Michael dragged him home.

He stepped out on the fresh air and just as he opened his mouth to yell at Balthazar (or maybe thank him? He wasn’t sure yet) for giving his phone number to Dean, a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

He turned to look at whoever it was and he was, once again, greeted by the sight of Dean’s green eyes, that were smirking at him.

“I’m not even remotely done with you,” Dean told him in a gruff voice, filled with ... lust?

No, Castiel was probably imagining it.

“Neither am I,” Castiel said with a slight smirk. “Cas?”

“I thought your name was kind of a mouthful ... at least for when we have to behave,” Dean said with that sexy smirk of his, accompanied with that sexy wink. Castiel prayed to God to give him enough strength not to fall over right then.

“You call that behaving?” Castiel asked with an amused smile of his own and a raised eyebrow. Dean shrugged.

“You didn’t get any pictures, did you?” he asked. That damn smirk just wouldn’t leave his face. Castiel laughed and shook his head at the other boy’s antics.

“Listen,” Dean said, his voice suddenly turning slightly more serious. “Since you have some problems with gluttony, I thought maybe I could help you sin? Tonight at eight, perhaps?”

Castiel looked up at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped to the ground. The smirk was still there on Dean’s face, but it didn’t reach his eyes anymore – they were filled with sudden insecurity.

“Are you asking me on a date, Dean Winchester?” he asked, not able to fight a wide smile. Dean’s own smile widened at the sight of Castiel.

“Yeah,” Dean said, looking straight at his eyes. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“I ...” Castiel trailed off as he noticed Michael and Gabriel standing in front of their car. His eyes were locked with Michael’s disapproving ones.

He looked back at Dean and his smile slowly faded away from his lips.

“I can’t,” he said. He looked down, at Michael, and back at Dean, whose smile disappeared just as quickly as his own. “My brother – the priest, he ... he doesn’t really approve ... _this_.”

He motioned between the two of them subtly.

“Oh,” Dean said, all the cheerfulness gone from his voice. “Oh, yeah, I-I understand. It sucks, but yeah. I do. I just thought that you are ...”

He trailed off and shook his head with a bitter huff of laughter.

“Oh!” Castiel all but yelled as he understood. “No! No, I am ... that. But my brother would disown me if he knew.”

Dean looked back at Castiel and smiled in relief.

“Thank God, I thought I made a complete fool of myself,” he said. He noticed Castiel’s eyes wandered behind him, so he turned to see what he was looking at. He noticed Gabriel and Michael standing by their car, watching them. He turned back to Castiel with a much wider, much more mischievous smirk than before. “I guess your brother just doesn’t have to find out then.”

Castiel opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that, but Dean beat him to it.

“Gabe is also your brother, right?” he asked.

“Yes, he is, but what ...”

“Great! I’ll pick you up on Friday, ten o’clock. Gabe can help you sneak out – God knows he’s good at it,” Dean said and winked. Castiel raised his eyebrows.

“Why Friday?” he asked.

“Oh, if you don’t have time ...” Dean said, but trailed off. Castiel smirked. He couldn’t believe how insecure Dean Winchester could be when talking to him.

“I do, but Friday is kind of far away, isn’t it?” he said and let his eyes flicker down to Dean’s lips and back to his eyes in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

“Tuesday then?” Dean asked, regaining his confidence. “I wouldn’t want to make it very obvious that you are sneaking out to meet the best looking guy in school, if your brother catches you by any chance.”

“Tuesday is good,” Castiel nodded and smiled. “I’ll see you around, Dean Winchester.”

“Same goes to you, Castiel,” Dean said with one last wink and went to his car. Castiel watched him go for a few seconds and then walked to Michael.

He couldn’t wait until Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

"Castiel Novak, if you  _ever_ bring your phone to the mass again, I swear to God ..."

Castiel rolled his eyes and looked out of the window, silently listening to Michael rage, while driving home. Well, he only half-listened. He managed to tune out Michael's bitching and thought back to the Mass, and to Dean. 

He asked him to go out with him. Dean Winchester. He still couldn't believe it.

He heard Michael nagging about his impolite behavior, but couldn't care less. The only think he heard was Dean's voice.

_“Since you have some problems with gluttony, I thought maybe I could help you sin? Tonight at eight, perhaps?”_

He smiled against his will. It was hard not to – Dean Winchester asked him on a  _date_.

"Do you think this is funny, Castiel?" Michael snapped him out of his thoughts. "You embarrassed me, and you disturbed peace and harmony of the church! And with that rude text alert! I told you to change it a month ago ... Are you even listening to me, Castiel?"

Castiel looked up from his phone, which he had been swirling around his fingers. He silently wished he got another text, just to spite Michael.

"Hm? Sorry, I wasn't listening," he lied with a sweet and apologetic smile.

Michael growled.

"You are grounded, Castiel, did you hear that?" he snapped.

"Yeah, like that ever works," Castiel rolled his eyes. "Tell me, when was the last time I ever went anywhere besides school? Or am I not allowed to go there, either?"

That managed to shut Michael up until the entire ride home.

* * *

It was six o'clock when Balthazar came knocking on the door of the Novak's house. Michael let him in, albeit with huge distaste. He didn't approve of Balthazar coming here after Castiel's texting session in church, but as Gabriel pointed out, Castiel would never leave the house, even though he was grounded.

The three boys went to the basement, which they reorganized for sleepovers ever since Gabriel and Balthazar started with high school. The Novak's lived closer to school than Balthazar's family (literally just for a few feet, seeing as they were next door neighbors, but Balthazar's parents and Michael were long since done with trying to argue about that with them), so Balthazar came to their house every Sunday night to stay over and then they all went to school together the next day. They normally ended up making fun of Michael's Mass, or Gabriel and Balthazar told Castiel about a party they were on Friday or Saturday, but that night is was all about Castiel.

"Please tell me you didn't say anything until I got here," Balthazar said as soon as Gabriel shut and locked the door to the basement.

"Anything about what?" Castiel asked with mock confusion when he saw Balthazar looking straight at him.

"Don't give me that, Novak!" Balthazar exclaimed. "I hooked you up with the pretty boy. I at least have the right to know what you texted each other."

"It was nothing!" Castiel said, but his blush betrayed him.

"Yes you said that the last time, too, but we ended up finding out you left Dean-o with a hard-on in the cafeteria," Gabriel said while sucking on a lollipop. "There is no getting out of it tonight, Cassie. If you won't tell us, we can still read the texts."

"How ..." Castiel started, but trailed off after his hand reached in his pants' pocket to make sure his phone was there, but he found it empty. He looked back at his brother, who had it in his hands and had already unlocked it with a wide grin.

"'I had a dream about you last night'. Oh, you guys are getting dirty already, aren't you?" Castiel glared at his brother, while Gabriel's face got nearly split in half because of the wide grin he was wearing.

"Oh, what kind of a dream?" Balthazar asked excitedly and leaned over Gabriel's shoulder to get a look himself.

"It's funny you asked that, my dear friend, because it is the exact same thing my naughty naughty brother wanted to know," Gabriel said and sent a mischievous grin in Castiel's direction.

"You know, what? Read them," Castiel decided. "It's just some harmless flirting. Not half as interesting as the conversation Dean and I had after the mass was over."

Both Gabriel's and Balthazar's head shot up with wide eyes.

"You talked?" Balthazar asked. He looked at Gabriel. "You never told me that!"

"I didn't think it was that kind of a talk," Gabriel said. "At least, I didn't think so, since Michael was right there,  _watching_."

Castiel shrugged, but it was too hard to keep the small smug smirk away.

"Well, we didn't really flirt, just ..." he stopped talking and looked up at Balthazar and Gabriel, only to see them watching and listening to him intently. "But you two just want to see how we lightly passed our time, when we were tired of listening to Michael, right? Be my guest."

"Cassie, if you don't talk right now ..." Gabriel threatened and grabbed a pillow next to him to make his threat look more vivid. Castiel threw his head back and laughed.

"What? We'll have a pillow fight like the giggling teenage girls you guys are already acting like?" he asked. He looked back at his brother and was surprised by a pillow actually flying across the room and hitting his face. He sent an unimpressed glance in Gabriel's way. "I was being sarcastic."

"I know, but that still felt good," Gabriel grinned. He took another pillow in his hand and prepared himself to throw it to Castiel. "Now ... are you gonna talk, or are we going to beat it out of you?"

"You know I was joking with the pillow fight thing, right?" Castiel sighed.

"One does not joke about pillow fights, man, I learned that the hard way," Gabriel said and shuddered, as if he was reminiscing. After a few seconds he shrugged. "But I can't say it wasn't hot. I wonder if I still have their numbers ..."

Castiel grimaced in disgust and threw the pillow back at Gabriel.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I _do not_ want to know about the unholy things you do with the opposite gender," he said.

"Woah, there, Cassie," Gabriel said. "That sounded awfully like Michael."

"Except that Michael doesn't know about the  _unholy things you do with the opposite gender_ ," Balthazar piped in. "Hell, he probably thinks both of you are saving yourselves until marriage."

"Oh, please," Gabriel said. "I'm sure he has gotten his head out of his ass by now."

Castiel only nodded. He wasn't a virgin either, which was no secret. Although, he was a bit embarrassed about losing his virginity in a Christian summer camp – as if it couldn't have been more cliché.

"Anyway, back to Cassie," Balthazar filled up the short silence that followed. He turned to the youngest boy. "I want every. Word."

"He, uh, might have asked me out," Castiel said, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. There was no point in not telling them. He was going to need Gabriel's help anyways.

Balthazar and Gabriel froze up in shock, with their mouths hanging open.

"Wait, wait, wait," Gabriel said once he regained his power of speech. "Dean Winchester, the man who could easily push his tounge down his throat and ravish you alive in front of anyone who might or might not care, offered to buy you dinner first?"

"Figuratively, yes," Castiel said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why are you making it sound like it's a bad thing?"

"Cassie, are we even going to the same school?" Balthazar asked. "Because in all the time I've known Dean, I have never heard of him asking someone out on a date. And the planned quickies in the bathroom don't count."

"So?" Castiel asked, raising one eyebrow. "It's not like he is physically unable to go on a date."

"Not with you, apparently," Gabriel said and chuckled, taking Castiel's phone in his hands once again. "Ohoho, he's got it  _bad_! Now I really want to know what you two were talking about."

Castiel leaned over and grabbed his phone.

"What do you mean, he's got it bad?" he asked, placing the phone in his pocket.

"I mean, Dean would most probably never ask you to dinner if he didn't like more than just your pretty ass," Gabriel winked.

"Who said we're going to dinner?" Castiel said before he could stop himself. He just really wanted to forget about the phone in his pocket, which seemed to gain extra weight ever since he knew a conversation between him and Dean was documented on it.

"Oh, what? You planned out a romantic weekend for just the two of you?" Balthazar teased.

"Well, no, but I doubt any restaurant will be open at 10 in the evening," Castiel mumbled and felt his cheeks burn up, partly from the ridiculous dance his heart did in his chest every time he remembered he and Dean were going on a date, and partly from the sheer embarrassment because of his excitement, and because he had a pretty good idea what Dean's intentions with him were – not that he minded.

"Oh, you sly bastard!" Balthazar exclaimed and reached out to ruffle Castiel's hair. "You guys are gonna do it, aren't you?"

"Who do you think will top?" Gabriel asked Balthazar in wonder. "I mean, Dean looks quite the dominant one in bed, but I'm willing to bet that he will let ..."

"Could we talk about something else, please?" Castiel pleadingly cut off his older brother, who laughed out loud at Castiel's even deeper blush.

"Of course, it's not really my business, anyway," Gabriel said, raising his hands in surrender, although Castiel could hear him mutter "yet" under his breath. Then he smirked. "I'm guessing you need an escape plan for the big night then? I'm guessing the mighty archangel upstairs is not supposed to know about your little escapade."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you for that favor," Castiel nodded, fixating his look on his hands in his lap. "Could you help me?"

"On one condition ..."

"I am not going to explain the date in every explicit detail," Castiel warned before Gabriel could speak his wish, making his brother frown.

"Fine," he said. He and Blathazar exchanged looks that unfortunately started to speak volumes after a few seconds. They both nodded to each other and turned back to Castiel with big smirks.

"We want your permission," Balthazar declared.

"Permission for what?" Castiel asked.

"Permission to talk to Dean. About you," Gabriel said and Castiel groaned. "You know, because we are both so protective of you, we want to know his intentions are pure."

"His intentions aren't pure, that's why I'm going to sneak out at fucking 10 pm to meet with him," Castiel said. He knew that if he let Gabriel and Balthazar have a _talk_ with Dean, they would either scare him away, like they did with Castiel's first boyfriend, or they would make Dean laugh at him every time he would see him after that, just like they did with Castiel's second (but very brief) boyfriend. Either way, it was an inevitable embarrassment.

"Not if we don't help you," Gabriel smirked. "So, what will it be?"

"No way, Gabriel, don't do this to me. Not again," Castiel pleaded pathetically. "I can give you anything else, just please, not that."

"Oh, come on, Cassie, we've improved our technique," Balthazar said. "It's far less threatening and not at all embarrassing. We promise Dean won't think any less of you."

Castiel looked between the both of them, and finally sighed.

"Fine," he agreed. "But could you at least do it after Tuesday? I'd like to keep at least some of my dignity."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gabriel said. Castiel wasn't entirely sure he even listened to him anymore. "So, about that escape plan ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a long time since I last updated, and apparently tha wait was for nothing, since (to my disappointment, also) I haven't been able to put any Destiel in it – I was actually hoping of making it just three chapters long, but I guess there is one more to go ...  
> Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S FUCKING BACK!!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, but there were some complications while writing (i.e. my moronic self deleted half of the chapter, because I didn't save it before shutting it down and momentarily forgeting about the open file with my progress)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Just one more to go!! (but the update on the last chapter will hopefully be sooner. Sorry again)

Monday and Tuesday passed in a happy blur for Castiel. There were some secretive glances and flirty smirks involved, all of which made Castiel even more excited for the night that was getting closer and closer. He never came up to Dean, and neither did the taller boy come up to him, and perhaps it was better that way. It made Castiel want him more than he ever did, and Dean was just itching with excitement himself, he noticed. The texting never stopped, starting before school and lasting until late evenings, with Dean keeping up the conversation with both definite promises of Tuesday evening and nonsense chatter – which, to be honest, made Castiel smile the most.

He was so in love with Dean Winchester it fucking hurt.

The only subject of concern was if Dean felt the same way. Despite his strong facade, Castiel was worried beyond belief. Dean might have been playing with him all along. Maybe he just wanted sex? Maybe after Tuesday everything will be forgotten. Maybe Castiel will become just another fuck toy for Dean to play with.

"Hey, Cassie, mind if we sit with you?" Castiel looked up from his barely touched lunch to his brother, Balthazar, and ... _Dean_. He had a big smile plastered on his face and winked at Castiel as the dark-haired boy stared at him.

"Um, yeah, sure," Castiel said with a small smile. He looked down in sudden wave of shyness as everyone sat down. Winking and smiling was a completely another thing, he realized, than having Dean WInchester smile at him from across the table.

"So, Cassie, as you can see, Dean and us have just recently become quite good friends," Balthazar said. Castiel didn't have to look up to know all about the cheshire cat grin on his face. "We had a little talk just a few minutes ago ..."

Castiel's head shot up and he looked at the grinning Balthazar, the smirking Gabriel and at last his gaze stopped on Dean.

"Whatever they said, it’s not true," he said quickly, making Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Castiel blushed crimson and already started planning Gabriel's and Balthazar's murder, when he felt a foot caressing his ankle and slowly moving up his calf. He looked up at Dean, who was now fondly smirking.

"On the contrary, I really hope it is," he said in a flirty slur. "I heard that people who did gymnastics at a young age tend to remain pretty flexible later on."

Leave it to Dean Winchester to shamelessly flirt in front of his brother. Castiel blushed in an even deeper shade of red and cursed Gabriel a thousand times for telling Dean about the gymnastics class he took in primary school.

"That was ... a while ago," he said. He was more than thankful for being able to even form words, as Dean's foot moved past his knee and moved in a way that it caressed his thigh. "I'm afraid I'm not as flexible as I once was, if that's what you're interested in."

"Oh, I'm sure we can fix that in no time," Dean said and moved his foot even closer to his crotch, but still not quite touching it. Castiel was not sure how he managed to do it all by not changing his sitting posture.

"Also," he continued, while Gabriel and Balthazar started eating, seemingly oblivious to what was happening. The only thing that made Castiel aware that they weren't replaced by robots, were the smug smirks they kept on trying hide. "I hear there is another tattoo you failed to mention to me. One I'm planning on finding tonight."

Castiel's hand subconsciously dropped to his left side. There was an enochian protection spell written under his ribs, which his father, a major in religious studies, also had tattooed on that exact place. He also knew he would get one exactly like it when he grew up, and just two years after his parents’ passing, he did.

"Ah, I guess I won't have to be looking that long after all," Dean said as his eyes followed Castiel's hand. Castiel blushed once again and put the hand on the table. The foot was dangerously close to his crotch now and Castiel could only pray Dean wasn't meaning to go all the way with it. He could already feel his cock twitching slightly and it would be beyond embarrassing if he would have to stand up and show off a hard on to the whole cafeteria.

Sadly, he decided from Dean's devilish stare, that was Dean's plan all along.

"But I doubt they were only praising me," Castiel said, hoping Dean would end up getting onto a more non-sexual topic of conversation.

"Probably, yes, I think I was threatened a few times, but I kind of tuned it out once I started imagining all the fun we are going to have," Dean said, smirking wolfishly.

"Seriously?" Gabriel asked then. "We were preparing this speech ever since Cassie told us about his little crush on you!"

The foot dropped instantly.

"Crush, huh?" Dean asked and winked at Castiel, trying to still appear flirty, but his voice gave away the facade. It was serious, plain, and not even half as cheerful as before.

 _This is it_ , Castiel thought. _The end of the line. I should have known it was just about sex. I'm an idiot. Why did I have to get so attached?_

"I ..." Castiel started, but was cut off by the school bell, signalling the start of new period. Dean was quick to stand up.

"Well, I have to go," Dean said. "See ya tonight, Cas."

He stood up and left with a tight smile. Castiel groaned internally and used up all of his strength to restrain himself from slamming his head on the table.

"Was it something I said?" Gabriel asked, confused with Dean's abrupt exit.

"A crush," Castiel repeated, glaring up at his brother. "A crush? Really, Gabriel? Couldn't you just say I am a crazy stalker who will stop at nothing to suck his cock and cut our initials inside a heart into his stomach? I'm sure this is the only thing you could say that would make him run faster."

"Don't exaggerate, Cassie," Balthazar intervened. "I'm sure Dean is just as smitten with you as you are with him."

"The fact that he was very interested in the various ways he could have sex with me, but practically ran out of the cafeteria when Gabriel hinted I might be feeling something else than the general lust, is making it really hard to believe that," Casitel said and stood up, leaving his plate unattended. "I'm late for class. See you around."

He walked out of the cafeteria and put his earphones in his ears. He scrolled through his ipod until he found the cure to every bad mood – Dead Kennedys. He turned it up, and as Holiday In Cambodia blasted through his ears, he took his time to rethink everything that happened.

 _So Dean isn't in love with me. So what?_  Castiel sighed, knowing he wasn't as careless about it as he wanted himself to believe. It felt too good to be true for Dean to actually flirt with and ask him on a date (he felt guilty for even using that word now, as he now knew he was the only one calling it that – a good old hook-up felt like a much better name for it, now that he knew that to Dean it was just chance to have sex), but to actually believe Dean I-will-fuck-everything-that-moves Winchester, the biggest fucking playboy ever to walk the school hallways, would like Cas?

No. Dean only wanted sex. That much was clear now.

And he was one hundred and fifty one percent sure Dean didn't want that anymore. Too much feelings. Too big of a possibility of Castiel wanting more. Too many risks.

Castiel sighed as he reached the door of his biology class. He pulled out his earphones and entered.

"Mister Novak," an annoyed voice of Mrs Milton greeted him along with her glare. "You are eight minutes late."

"Sorry," Castiel shrugged. "Had to go to the bathroom."

"Did you get lost?" Mrs Milton asked sarcastically, knowing the bathroom was just across the hall from the biology classroom.

"Yes," Castiel nodded in a deadpan, making several of his classmates chuckle.

"Sit down, Novak," Mrs Milton said, unimpressed, and turned back to the whiteboard. Castiel offered his teacher a fake smile and sat down in the second row, right next to Meg.

"Hey, Clarence," she grinned lazily at him. "About time you showed up. I thought you were gonna skip and leave me alone to my suffering."

"Oh no, I could never do that to my favorite demon," Castiel grinned back and winked. He liked Meg. She was sarcastic, bitter, and didn't give a fuck what the entire world thought. He was a little said he only had a handful of classes with her. The two of them got along since day one, and Castiel was sure that if he was straight (or at least bisexual, which would require no Dean Winchesters in the school – or in the entire state), Meg would be the girl Castiel could fall for.

"You better not, angel," Meg said. "Why were you really late?"

"Took a longer way to class, so the song I was listening to would finish before I got here," Castiel smiled sheepishly as he told a half lie. He never liked the idea of pausing the song before it ended. It was wrong and people shouldn't be inclined to do that. Meg snorted out a laugh.

"You and your music," she laughed. "You're just like Dean on that department."

She didn't miss the way Castiel looked down at his notes at the mention of a certain Dean Winchester. Oh, she was going to have some  _fun_.

"Speaking of Dean," she said with a playful tone and a devious smirk. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," Castiel assured her. That one word sent a white hot pain in his chest. Because he wasn't lying. It really was one big, magnificent nothing.

"Ha!" Meg laughed, a little too loudly. She couldn't keep it in. The shock and the lie of that answer got the best of her.

“Miss Masters,” Mrs Milton said in a scolding voice. Apparently Meg laughed a little too loud for her taste. “If your only entertainment in this class is to disturb Mr Novak, then I suggest you move to the back row.”

“I apologize,” Meg smiled sweetly and looking up at her. “I’ll be quiet, promise.”

Mrs Milton shot her one last glare and continued the lesson. Castiel snickered quietly.

“She hates me,” Meg said as her insincere smile was replaced with the usual frown.

“Well, you did give a full presentation on frog sperm last year. I can imagine why you aren’t her favorite student,” Castiel said.

“She loved it, and she knows it,” Meg shrugged and winked at him. "Just like you love a certain bad boy of the school."

"I told you, there is nothing going on between us," Castiel said with a defeated sigh.

"Right," Meg chuckled. "And I saw him caressing your thigh with his foot in a completely platonic way during lunch."

Castiel looked at her with a deep blush and wide eyes.

"Th-that ..." he stuttered, but couldn't say another word.

"If you say that was nothing I'm gonna slap the wings off your back, Clarence," she threatened. "Come on, we're friends, right? You can tell me if you guys are doing the dirty."

"We're not doing anything," Castiel said. "And we probably won't."

"Oh, yeah? Because Dean has been pretty set on the idea ever since he saw you," Meg said with a wink. "I’ve never seen him so stuck on anyone before. He practically begged Balt to give him your number in front of the church on Sunday. It's a shame I wasn't allowed to enter to see if you guys sexted in the middle of mass."

Oh yes, another fun fact about Meg: she was a self-proclaimed Satanist. She had made it very clear when she had stood up in the middle of Michael’s mass once and yelled out "All hail Lucifer – our king!"

Needless to say, Michael hated her and forbade her from entering the house of God again.

Even more needless to say, Castiel liked her a little more after that.

"We didn't ... sext," Castiel said, suddenly uncomfortable with the whole situation. Meg giggled at this. It was strange to hear that sound come out of her. And a little scary – as if a six year old was possessed by a deadly demon.

"Yeah, you kind of ruined that with the gluttony remark," she said. Castiel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"How did you ..."

"Dean showed me the texts," she said. "He's been showing me every conversation he's had with you since Sunday. Like a fucking a puppy showing off his new toy. It's so adorable that I throw up a little in my mouth every time."

"I doubt I am a toy worth showing off," Castiel muttered more to himself than to Meg. Her facial expression softened at the sight.

"Oh, Clarence, you have  _no_ idea, do you?" she said. Castiel looked at her with clueless eyes. "Do you know what I was doing the entirety of this weekend and the last two days? I was stuck listening to Dean going on and on about how hot, sexy, adorable, smart and funny you are. Oh, and how he could just jump you in the middle of the hallway because otherwise he would absolutely die from those intense looks you two exchange. I don't know whether to laugh at him or claw his eyes out right after I do the same to myself. If you don't give that boy a chance, he's gonna throw himself under the bus. Or I'll be the one that pushed him there."

"I ..." Castiel was speechless. This was the complete opposite of what he thought. "That ... No, I can't ... Dean. We're talking about  _Dean_."

"Yes, that's the name of the idiot who's got the hots for you," Meg said.

"He probably do..."

"Clarence, if you don't stop this shit, I swear to Lucifer ..." Meg was cut off by Mrs Milton, who ordered her to move in the back row. Meg grumbled and picked up her things. She stood up, winked at Castiel one last time and walked to the empty space in the back. Castiel picked up a pen for the first time since he entered the class and mindlessly started doodling on the empty page of his notebook in pretence of taking notes. Even if he wanted to write something down about the extremely interesting lichen (read sarcastically), he couldn't keep his mind off what Meg said about Dean.

Dean did confirm their get-together before he left, so maybe there really was still hope. Maybe.

* * *

 "A crush!"

Benny sighed and dragged the smoke out of his cigarette as he listened to his best friend freak out. It was their free period, and damn him if it wasn't the worst one yet.

"Castiel Novak has a  _crush_ on me!" Dean continued on while pacing up and down the sidewalk. Benny followed him with his eyes as he blew a cloud of grey smoke into the air.

"That was never a problem for you, brother," he said. "He's got a crush on you, you show him a good time. I ain't getting what's so damn hard for you to understand. You do it all the time."

"It's just ..." Dean stopped and leaned his back against the wall next to Benny and sighed. "He's different, Benny."

"Is he, now?" Benny smirked, gripping the cigarette with his teeth as he glanced at his best friend slyly. "Makes you all tingly above the belt, huh?"

Dean caught the mocking tone, which made him push away from the wall with a groan.

"Why am I even talking to you about this?" he asked and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Because Charlie would send you and your angel on a blind date in the janitor's closet already and Meg would be the one dragging you there," Benny said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, good point," Dean said, nodding his head. "I should cancel the date, right? I wouldn't want to get involved even more. It would make things even more complicated."

"You, brother, got yourself involved alright," Benny chuckled. "No going back once you start calling your hook ups  _dates_."

Dean groaned and leaned against the wall again – head first this time.

"I'm fucked, aren't I?" he mumbled, trying to sound gloomy. Benny sucked in the last bit of smoke he could get from the cigarette before throwing it on the floor and stepping on it to put it out. He took his time enjoying the very last bit of nicotine before blowing it out.

"Pretty much," he said bluntly. "But look on the bright side. Once this Castiel actually fucks you senseless, you might actually get yourself an actual boyfriend to show off. Don't get me wrong, but the more I kiss you, the more I feel sick."

Despite his misery from slowly accepting the actual feelings Dean was getting from that rebellious angel, he smiled. He and Benny had an arrangement ever since Dean had come out as bisexual to Benny and Benny had admitted to being heteroflexible himself. They came out to their families as boyfriends to soften the blow, and they used that pretence in front of them for as long as they could. They even pretended to be something more than brothers in everything other than blood when they tried to make someone jealous enough to approach either Dean or Benny, but there were always limits. For example, flirting was allowed only in a mocking way and there was absolutely  _no_ tongue allowed when kissing. They learnt just how uncomfortable that was after trying it once (stupidly in public – and stupid ideas always had Dean written all over them, of course) and nearly blowing their cover with the disgusted grimaces.

"Yeah, maybe I will," Dean sighed, turning around and leaning his back to the hard wall with a sigh and a small smile while imagining actually having an arm draped around Cas's shoulders and having the punker smiling up at him and kissing him soundly. However, the daydream was interrupted but a deep laugh.

"Oh, you're in deep, brother," Benny laughed. "Just don't make him think it's gonna be just a one night stand. Ya think you can do that?"

"Not a one night stand," Dean repeated, nodded, and took a deep breath. "Not a one night stand. Right."

He looked at Benny with wide, insecure eyes.

"How exactly do I do that?"

Benny sighed and pulled out another cigarette.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay. This is the most Nickelback chapter, and I suggest you at least listen to the song Animals, because this chapter is pretty much an expanded version of it (only that they don't make it to the back seat – I blame Cas, but it's up to you to decide). I'm actually kind of proud of it.
> 
> I also had to change the rating, because it got much more explicit than I thought it would. Sorry. There is still no smut, just a pretty intense make out with a little bit of groping, so if you're not bothered with that, by all means ...
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dean slowly stopped his car in front of the Novaks’ residence. He had been driving slowly and without any lights down the street, careful as hell not to make anything suspicious that could tip the mighty Michael Novak off.

 _Not a one night stand. Not a one night stand_ , he kept on repeating Benny’s advice as he drummed his fingers against the wheel nervously.

 _“You’ll be fine, just be yourself,”_ Sammy advised him. _“Well ... maybe not yourself. But play nice!”_

Thanks a lot, Sammy. That was very helpful.

He kept his eyes on the darkened house and after a while he finally sensed some movement on the side of it. He saw Castiel’s lean figure, wrapped up in dark jeans and a black leather coat (Dean would be damned if he wasn’t in doubt whether he would want to take that specific piece of clothing off or not), slowly backing away from the house, cautiously eyeing the window above him. He then gave a thumbs-up to someone – Gabe, no doubt – and jogged towards the car.

Dean opened the door from the inside so Castiel could easily jump in.

"Hi," Castiel grinned as he closed the door.

"Hey there, angel," Dean winked. He slowly drove off down the street. "Any troubles?"

"No, it all went pretty smoothly," Castiel said and turned his head to look at his disappearing house. "Michael goes to sleep at nine every night, and he sleeps like a corpse. Gabriel came home drunk once and knocked over the kitchen table, along with the stuff that was on it, and Michael still doesn't know about it."

Dean smiled and took a moment to take in Castiel's appearance. The black leather jacket covered up a red t-shirt with a dark grey skull printed on the front, and his legs were wrapped up in blue skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging down his left hip.

"Well, you certainly cleaned up nice," Dean mentioned and turned his glance back to the road, but not before catching Castiel's blush with the corner of his eyes.

"Barely," he mumbled. "It's what I normally wear. But thank you."

Dean turned left at the end of the street and continued driving in his decided direction. Castiel looked out of the window and, although they weren't even out of his neighborhood yet, he was curious.

"So," he started, looking at Dean, "where are we going?"

"Um, there are ... don't laugh," Dean said, glancing almost threateningly at Castiel, who simply raised his hands in mock surrender. "There are some abandoned tracks not far away from the city – a ten minute drive, nothing more. My brother and I used to go there to watch stars and ... I don't know, I thought it would be nice for a first date. To take things slow, and whatnot."

Castiel ignored the leap his heart made in his chest. He smirked instead.

"Really? Dean Winchester, the casual sex champion, is taking me to look at the stars?" he asked teasingly, but he was secretly praying that Dean couldn't see the hope written all over his face.

"Yeah, I do," Dean said and smiled softly.

"Where we'd talk? Learn about each other?"

"I'm not all that bad, you know?"

"I know," Castiel chuckled. He couldn't help himself from directing his eyes down to Dean's crotch momentarily, and then back at his face.

 _Oh, fuck it_ , he thought. He couldn't fool himself into believing Dean was not hoping for sex. Of course he was. But Castiel liked to think it was Gabriel and that awfully timed comment that changed his mind, at least a little.

Which didn't mean Castiel couldn't change his.

"I just find it incredulous," he said, turning his body slightly in his seat to get a better look at Dean. He leaned forward, his hand sneaking toward Dean's right thigh, his voice growing softer. "That you got me out of the house at ten on a _school night_ ," – his tone lowered in mockery at these two words – "made me lie to my preacher brother, got all my hopes up ..."

His hand was caressing Dean's thigh now, trailing closer and closer to his crotch and drawing a delicious gasp or two from the driver.

"And all you wanted to do was to go ..."

He got even closer to the more and more visible outline of Dean's cock as he breathed in his ear.

"... stargazing?"

Castiel grabbed Dean's cock through his jeans in the time of the last word, making Dean gasp loudly. His hands clutched the wheel in the unexpected pleasure and barely kept the car from swerving off the road. The foot on the gas pedal kicked forward, making the glossy black Impala roar as it picked up speed that was far beyond the limit, and didn't slow down until Castiel leaned back in his seat, laughing loudly.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean panted as he gained control of his vehicle once again. "You're gonna make me drive into a ditch!"

"Oh, what a glorious way to go," Castiel winked at him, laughter slowly turning into a proud grin. Dean relaxed and laughed as well.

"Well, aren't you something else," he murmured, more to himself than to Cas. He glanced at the boy next to him briefly. "You know, most people would be thrilled that I'm trying to offer something more than just a one night stand."

"Well, I'm not like most people," Castiel shrugged, even though he was just about an hour ago. "No one is like most people. It's almost like every person is different. Fascinating, isn't it?"

Dean tried to hide his blush with a chuckle, but he knew that from the embarrassing burn of his cheeks that it wouldn't go unnoticeable.

"Seriously, though," he said, trying to really make sure before he got ahead of himself. "You wouldn't prefer if we just ..."

"Dean Winchester," Castiel cut him off, his voice as strong and determined to follow through with his decision as he was, "you did not make me come out here with you in the middle of the night just for a chick-flick moment. If my options are fucking you or stargazing with you as if we're in some old romance movie, then I would very much prefer having you spread out in the back seat."

Dean huffed out a surprised laugh. He was about to comment, but Castiel interrupted him again.

"Besides, I've never done it inside of a vehicle."

"Just marry me now, would you?" Dean blurted out before he could stop himself. Before he got the chance to feel embarrassed by it, however, Castiel smiled widely and the only thing keeping him from openly stare at that big smile with adoration was the fact that he didn't want to crash the Impala.

"That's rather sudden, don't you think?" Castiel asked.

"Shut up," Dean mumbled, not even trying to fight a smile of his own or the now very familiar heat on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he was blushing so hard because of one person and it was just as astonishing as it was scary.

"I mean, at least find out if I'm even a good lay before you start throwing around questions like that."

And the Impala drove a little faster.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel stood by the window and watched as Castiel got into the jet black Impala and drove off into the night with his prince charming. He smiled fondly – he always thought they would make a good couple. He would even pair them up sooner if Castiel actually got his head out of his ass and tried to seduce Dean instead of just staring at him longingly. He could only thank the Heavens his younger brother was handsome enough to charm the biggest man whore in the school.

"Operation Rabbit is complete," he whispered into his phone, where Balthazar was waiting on the other line. They called Castiel's great escape operation Rabbit because ... well, because it was no secret that Dean and Cas would be going at it like rabbits as soon as they stop driving. Castiel didn't approve of the name, but who was he to spoil their fun?

"Must you really make everything so dramatic?" Balthazar asked and Gabriel could practically hear him rolling his eyes on the other line. "I know, Gabe. I watched them drive off! I'm standing by the window. I'm even bloody waving at you right now."

Gabriel looked forward through the window and saw Balthazar waving at him sarcastically from the opposite house.

"Love you too, sweetheart," Gabriel teased, to which Balthazar responded by flipping him off. He opened his mouth to make a vocal comeback to go with it, but his eyes suddenly widened as he looked sideways.

"We have a problem," he muttered. Gabriel's smirk dropped.

"What is it?"

"I think Michael is in the kitchen."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Unless you adopted another stray cat that can somehow turn on the lights in your house, I'm pretty sure he's in the kitchen."

"Damn it," Gabriel muttered and ended the call. He ran down the halls towards the kitchen and stopped abruptly when he almost collided with his older brother upon entering it.

"Good evening, Mike!" he greeted him with a nervous laughter. "What are you doing up so late?"

"It's barely ten, Gabriel," Michael frowned in confusion. "I decided I should get a glass of water before going to bed."

He gestured to the glass in his hands and then looked at Gabriel suspiciously.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked. "I thought you and Castiel decided to go to bed early tonight."

"Yeah, we did, but Cassie decided he still needed to finish up his homework and I helped him for a little while," Gabriel quickly came up with a believable story and fake yawned. "I was getting tired of biology, but he's still going at it with full speed. The nerd."

Michael furrowed his brow.

"I just went past Castiel's room and the lights were off. I thought he was sleeping."

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fucking fuckable fuck._

"Gabriel," Michael said, not missing the freaked out expression on his younger brother's face. "Where is Castiel?"

"Uh ..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Here we are," Dean said as he parked his car by the abandoned tracks. He couldn't help smiling to himself. He had just spent fifteen minutes talking with the most beautiful guy in the world, who turned out to be the most interesting and perfect one as well. He was definitely worth taking the longer route to this place.

"Well, I have to say, it's a nice place," Castiel said as he looked out of the windshield at the cloudless night sky. Starlight reflected in his blue eyes and to Dean he couldn't look more beautiful. He smiled fondly and stared at him for a while before he looked out of the window himself.

"We can still just sit on the hood and talk if you want," he offered. Castiel sneaked a sideways glance at him and smirked as he casually shrugged off his jacket. Dean didn't mean to stare, but still he did so shamelessly.

"You can still succumb to the murderous instinct of a serial killer and kill me while we're alone in the middle of nowhere," he offered back. Dean laughed and leaned back in his seat.

"Hey, be careful what you wish f..." He never got to finish that sentence, as it was swallowed by Castiel's lips that landed on Dean's so suddenly and passionately that Dean barely even managed to gasp in surprise. He quickly got with the program, though, and kissed Castiel back almost as hard as Castiel kissed him – he didn't exactly enjoy parading his dirty little secret around, but he always enjoyed when the other person took control of kissing (and other things). And Cas ... Cas was handling it like a pro.

Their mouths parted and Castiel was quick to slip his tongue in Dean's mouth, as the other boy melted into him. It was Heaven – one with Meg laughing her ass off at him in the background for simply letting Castiel have his way with him, but he didn't have time to think about her when Castiel was teasing him into oblivion as he pushed him back gently, so that he was sitting with his back pressed completely in his seat, and made him chase the delicious lips hovering above his. He even whimpered at the frustrating situation, making Castiel chuckle and linger in their position for a while longer until he decided to dive right back in, climbing in Dean's lap in the process.

Dean moaned at the added weight on his thighs and he was more than delighted to feel the power of Castiel's hands as he gripped the sides of Dean's face and pulled him forward for another mind-blowing kiss while he leaned back.

The lust filled atmosphere was ruined, however, because Cas had miscalculated the distance between him and the wheel and accidentally leaned right on the car horn, sending a particularly loud honk out into the night. He jumped up and his forehead accidentally collided with Dean's.

"Sorry," Castiel said, smiling sheepishly and blushing adorably, all while laughing along with Dean. Dean just rubbed their noses together and kissed Castiel's forehead where it hit Dean's.

"Don't worry, angel," Dean murmured with a smile and – holy _fuck_ this was all getting more and more affectionate by the second. That would just not do, Dean Winchester didn't make love on the first date (or the first fifteen, if he was completely honest – not that anyone even got that far with him). His hands slid across Castiel's thighs and found their way to his ass. He smirked and pulled Castiel's body closer to him, making the dark-haired boy gasp as he found himself pressed flushed against Dean. "You just have to come closer, that's all."

"You ass," Castiel muttered with an affectionate grin, and yeah, affection and feelings during sex might not be so bad after all. Still, old habits die hard, so when Castiel tried to kiss Dean again, the older boy escaped the addictive lips and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Castiel's neck, making the younger boy shudder. He kissed that same spot again, but he pressed an open-mouthed kiss on it then, and even let his tongue dart out to tease the sensitive skin. His teeth followed, making Castiel gasp and moan quietly at the sensation, and then he sucked on the tan skin, marking Castiel as his and his alone.

Neither of them knew whether Dean's curious fingers wandered underneath Castiel's shirt on their own or if Cas's hands, that were covering Dean's, led them their. It didn't matter, though. Dean got to feel Castiel's flat stomach and his soft caress slowly moved up until his fingers felt ribs to massage. The skin was soft and felt so innocent and pure, even though Dean was more than aware of the tattoo that was resting underneath his palm and ... Wait.

The tattoos.

Dean growled at the memory of listening to Meg talking about the angel wings and of Gabriel chatting about Castiel's other mystery tattoo, and he bit down on Castiel's collar bone at the entirely new wave of arousal. He moved away then (reluctantly, since the fresh smell of Cas and the warmth of his body and his presence alone was _intoxicating_ ) and found Castiel's ocean blue eyes with his own as his fingers gripped around the hem of Cas's shirt, silently asking for permission. It was granted with another heated kiss, which was only broken for a moment when Castiel reached down and pulled his shirt off in one swift movement. As much as Dean wanted to just kiss him for the rest of the night, he slowed the kiss down to softer pecks before regretfully willing himself to move away.

"I want to see," he said, and Castiel nodded, well aware of what he was implying. He let Dean push him towards the wheel (and this time he knew where the honk was located, so he managed to stay away from it) and observed Dean as he inspected the tattoo on his ribs. Fingertips traced the strange writing lightly, sending shivers down his spine.

"It's Enochian – the language of angels," he said, feeling the need to explain. "It's a protection spell, to keep me hidden from dangers. My dad was studying religions, but his main interest were Christian angels, hence the weird names. He had a tattoo just like this one."

Dean didn't move his eyes from the black ink while Castiel talked, and looked up when he stopped.

"Weird names?" he asked. "They're not weird."

"Well," Castiel chuckled. "Michael and Gabriel have it easy. You try spelling my own name out to an elementary school teacher before even knowing how to."

Dean let out a breathy chuckle and kissed Castiel's exposed chest.

"Castiel is a very beautiful name," he assured him between kisses, to which Castiel answered with a roar of laughed. His chest vibrated at the action and to feel it under his lips made Dean smile.

"Says the guy who shortens it, so he doesn't have to say the whole thing," he teased. Dean pulled away to look at him and grinned.

"I told you," he said, "it's a bit of a mouthful, when we have to behave in public. There is no reason why I should shorten it now, is it,  _Castiel_?"

His teeth scraped Castiel's neck again and Castiel moaned.

"How do you make a name of an actual angel sound so filthy?" Castiel asked, causing Dean to chuckle against his throat.

"Hm, it's a talent."

"It really is."

Dean's hands traveled across Castiel's chest, over his shoulders and down his back. Once he reached the heavenly dimples just above the hem of Cas's jeans, he glided his fingers back up again, fully aware of the fact that he is probably caressing this infamous wings. He perked up with a completely new kind of excitement. He was touching the thing he wanted to see for less than a week now, and there it was – in his reach, but still away from his eyes.

"Now," he murmured. "How can I see your back?"

 "Ask nicely," Castiel answered coyly, making Dean grin.

"Pretty please, Castiel, may I see the glorious wings on your handsome back?" Dean asked, making Castiel laugh.

"If you figure out a way to do it without me leaving your lap, then sure," he said in a challenging tone, when in reality he just didn't want to get up from Dean's lap just because of one fucking tattoo. He leaned forward and finally found an opportunity to attack Dean's neck as the older boy thoroughly considered his option. He felt Dean reach for something behind him, but he didn't pay much attention to it – he should, though. Because then he might have expected Dean to suddenly push the seat all the way back. Castiel yelped at the sudden movement and hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry, babe," Dean chuckled, but his laughter died out quickly when he saw the reflection of large black feathers in tossed around on Castiel's back in a spectacular order to form downright angelic wings. The rearview mirror was perfectly aligned so he could see most of Castiel's back and his fingertips ran up and down the mostly inked skin. "They're beautiful, Cas."

"I thought it was Castiel," Castiel grinned as he straightened himself up. It was a good enough change of topic. No one ever called his wings beautiful. Hot, sexy, badass, sure, but never beautiful. It wasn't uncomfortable, just ... overwhelming. He already felt a blush creeping on his cheeks and he wanted to get rid of it as soon as he could.

Dean smirked and kissed up Castiel's jaw. "Castiel," he whispered between kisses, "Castiel, Castiel, Castiel."

He bid down on Castiel's earlobe, making Castiel gasp – a heavenly sound, Dean decided, so unintentional and uncontrolled. He bit down again, dragging the earlobe between his teeth, and the gasp turned into a slow moan of pleasure and yeah, that sound was even better. It was surreal that he was able to make Castiel sound like that.

"Where do you want me, Dean?" Castiel asked suddenly, hoarsely. Dean shivered at the deepened voice and the meaning of the question. That just couldn't be happening, it was too good to be true ... it had to be a dream.

"Do you want me here?" Castiel continued when Dean didn't answer and slipped his hand inside Dean's pants to brush it over his cock without a warning. Dean gasped at the feeling, only now realizing just how hard he was. "Do you want me just like this? Stretched out and slicked up and hot around you?"

"I ..." Dean couldn't form a single sentence. This turned around so quickly that he was barely catching on. Oh, and Castiel started moving his hand up and down ... _T_ _his is Heaven, isn't it?_

"Or," Castiel said, removing his hand from his pants as suddenly as it was put in. It glided across Dean's hip and dropped inside of his jeans again, this time right in the rack of his ass. Dean gasped at the sensation and at the excitement – it was a place that hadn't been touched in a while. The perks of dating a woman. And God, Dean had missed it.

"Do you want me here, Dean?" Castiel continued his question. "Tables turned, with me stretching you out and filling you up? From behind? On top of you while you're spread out underneath me? The choice is yours, but _God_ , how I wanna see your pretty face."

 _How does he manage to talk so much?_ Dean asks himself. Didn't he know what he was doing to Dean? He didn't even sound wrecked, although Dean was sure he felt Castiel's erection against his thigh. Oh, and how he longed to feel it somewhere else.

"Yes," he gasped out. "Want you inside me. Please, I ..."

Castiel's hand (the one that didn't have a finger pressed just above Dean's hole) suddenly flew to Dean's mouth, shutting him up as Castiel looked out of the window.

"What was that?" he asked. "I thought I heard something."

"Pwobably dust ..." Dean mumbled against Castiel's palm before growing frustrated and darting out his tongue to lick it in hope of escape. Castiel visibly shivered and removed his hand. Dean stopped Castiel's hand before it retreated completely, and sucked the index finger in, all while trying to hide a smirk. Castiel's mouth parted in a soundless moan and his eyes closed, imagining those sweet and soft mouth sucking on something other than just a finger.

"It's probably just the wind," Dean murmured once the finger was out of his mouth. "No one actually knows where we are, Castie..."

"Shit!" Castiel exclaimed and threw himself off of Dean's lap. "That's Michael's car!"

"What? Where?" Dean looked behind him and saw a dark green Honda parked out not far from them. There was a male figure walking towards them. "Fuck."

He reached for the key to turn on the car and simply drive off, but his fingers grabbed on thin air. _Fu_ _ck._

"What?" Castiel asked, and it was only then that he realized he cursed out loud. He glanced at Cas, who had just put his shirt over his head. "Please drive. Now."

"The keys are gone," Dean said, reaching down to feel around his legs for keys.

"What?" Castiel asked. "How do you mean down?"

"I mean, they must have fallen on the floor when you were climbing into my ..."

He was cut off by a tap on the window. Both Dean and Cas turned their had and were met with a very angry face of Michael Novak.

"Well, so much for a grand escape," Castiel sighed as Dean rolled down the window.

"Heya, Father," he grinned, as if he wasn't intending on fucking the preacher's brother just moments before. "We almost ran on you. We thought you were the police."

Michael shot Dean an unimpressed look, and then turned his head to glare at Castiel.

"Castiel," he said sternly. "Out of the car. We're going home."

"Yeah, I figured," Castiel sighed. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. Michael knew. Michael knew he was gay, and he found out by somehow finding him in a car with another guy in the middle of nowhere.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Winchester, right?" Michael asked, looking at Dean again. The blond boy bit the inside his cheek and looked down, which was all of the conformation Michael needed. "I'm going to have to have a word with your father on discipline. If you have any ideas on taking my brother on another adventure like that, then I suggest you don't as much as look at Castiel and don't even think to come as close as a ten mile radius. Are we understood?"

"Clearly, Father," Dean mumbled. He briefly glanced at Cas and smiled sadly. He liked him. More than he could admit at the moment. And he wasn't just going to let it go because of an empty threat.

Castiel looked between Michael's hard stare and Dean's soft one. His next action was bold and spontaneous, but at least he had nothing more to lose. He leaned in and grabbed Dean's short hair as he crushed his lips down for one last heated kiss. He almost didn't want to pull away, but if he didn't put a stop to it, he was afraid he might have just fucked Dean in front of Michael without a care in the world.

He pulled away and shot his stunned brother a challenging glare, and just to spite him, he pecked Dean's lips one last time.

"It was nice while it lasted," he whispered and winked at Dean once he opened his eyes. "Better luck next time."

He left the car and followed Michael to his car, dreading the conversation he knew that followed.

 _Well_ , he thought, as he rubbed his aching neck where he would, without a doubt, see a giant hickey in the morning. _At least I got to kiss Dean Winchester. Thank the Lord for small miracles._


	6. Chapter 6

The ride home was quiet.

Castiel usually longed for the moments when his brother would shut up while driving, because there was no way to escape him. But this silence ... let's just say Castiel would prefer if Michael started yelling already. Sitting in silence after openly making out with another guy in front of his preacher brother felt like waiting to be judged by God himself.

Gabriel was still up and waiting for them when they got home. He had been pacing around for the entire time and once the front door opened he showered Castiel with countless apologies and promises to make it up to him because it was all his fault and he fucked up and ...

Michael slammed the door shut.

"Both of you, in the kitchen," he all but growled, sending his younger brothers a murderous glare.

"If he's gonna stick with that tone, we might just survive," Gabriel whispered and followed Michael in the kitchen first, but not before sending Castiel a reassuring I'm-here-for-you smile.

Unfortunately, Michael didn't stick to growling.

"Sneaking off?!" he yelled and slammed his hands on the table as soon as Castiel and Gabriel sat down on the opposite side of table, making them flinch in their seats. It wasn't often to see rage seeping off him. "In the middle of the night?!"

"Well, it was barely ten," Gabriel quoted him, staring back in Michael's furious eyes, defensive and unapologetic.

"Oh, don't you turn my words around, Gabriel!" Michael pointed a finger at him. "You helped him! You have no right to utter a single word until this conversation is over."

Gabriel looked apologetically at Castiel, who was staring down at the table the entire time. He didn't feel Gabriel's eyes on him, nor hear Michael's scolding. He only waited for the beginning of the worst conversation of his life.

"What were you _thinking_ , Castiel?"

 _Whoop, there it is_.

"You really are a cross for me to bear, aren't you?" Michael sighed and leaned his fists on the table, dropping his head to his chest. He continued with a lowered voice, which kept on rising with each word. "Why would you even think it would be a good idea to sneak of in the middle of the night, doing unholy things in the middle of nowhere ..."

"With a boy." Castiel voice was soft, but it managed to cut off the oldest Novak brother. Michael stopped talking abruptly, his eyes suddenly wide and expression softened.

"Castiel," he started, but Castiel refused to meet his eyes. He knew what was coming, but he wasn't going to let himself be forced to watch it. "Are you ... are you suggesting I am mad because I found you with Dean Winchester?"

Castiel sniffed and glared at the dark wood in front of him, as if it was the table's fault he was suffering. Of course he had to mention his name.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,_ he chanted to himself and tried to blink away the tears in his eyes. It wasn't working. The table kept getting more and more blurry.

"I hope you realize I am completely indifferent to sexual orientation, Castiel."

Castiel's head snapped up. The shock from hearing those words come from Michael's mouth made it unable to keep the tears away and he could only helplessly feel them roll down his cheeks.

"What?" he managed to get out, although it was barely a whisper. Michael exhaled through his nose.

"You didn't think I was one of those crazy anti-gay fanatics, did you?" he asked with a hint of a smile. "Oh God, is our relationship really that bad?"

"You don't ... hate me," Castiel asked slowly, moving a hand to brush his dampened cheeks. He had trouble processing it. Especially because now he also saw tears in Michael's eyes. It was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. Michael never cried.

"Of course not," Michael said. "I am disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me sooner, but no. I don't hate you."

It was all too much. Castiel turned off his brain as he leaped out of his seat and circled the table to hug him. The tears seemed unstoppable now, but he couldn't even bring himself to care. Michael hugged him right back, squeezing tightly, and Castiel wondered for a brief moment when was the last time they had actually shared a hug. He didn't manage to ask, however, and he repeated the same two words over and over again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," he breathed as he buried his face into Michael's shoulder, sobbing embarrassingly.

"It's not even much of a shock, anyway," Michael said after a few long moments of silently comforting Castiel. "It's not like you and that boy a year ago – what was it? Sam something. Anyways, you weren't exactly subtle."

Castiel blushed and buried his face deeper into Michael's shoulder. He was certain his older brother could feel his grin.

"I told you Samandriel was too clingy," Gabriel piped in. Michael shot him a disapproving look over Castiel's shoulder, but Gabriel just smiled widely in return, silently thanking him for being so accepting of their younger brother.

"I'm not done with you two, though," Michael said and finally ended the weirdly comforting hug. "You are both grounded for the rest of the month. And no more Sunday sleepovers with Balthazar until the end of this school year – Lord knows he was involved in all of this one way or another."

Castiel chuckled, not even sad about the punishment (Michael didn't care! He wasn't going to be sad for a long time), and even Gabriel's groan wasn't as sincere as it should have been.

"Go to sleep now," Michael said. "I'm going to wait until you are both snoring."

"Thanks Michael," Castiel repeated one more time, smiling widely before following Gabriel to his room.

"Oh, and Cassie?" Like many things that night, Gabriel's nickname sounded just _wrong_ coming from Michael's lips.

"Yeah?" Castiel asked, turning around just as Gabriel disappeared around the corner.

"No more sneaking around." Michael's eyes became serious and determined again. "Let that boy take you on an actual date. Go on a walk with him. Bring him around – he can spend the night for all I care! As long as there's just sleeping involved, of course."

Castiel laughed.

"Yeah sure, dad."

Both of them froze.

"Michael," Castiel corrected himself, but it was of no use as a fond, yet teasing smile spread over Michael's face. "I meant Michael."

"I kind of prefer dad, actually."

"You'll never hear it again."

"Understood."

 

* * *

 

The next day at school was filled with mixed emotions. Gabriel almost threw a pride parade through the school hallways and Balthazar nearly suffocated him with the tight hug. However, Meg's loud exclaim of "How was it to fuck Winchester, Clarence?" didn't do him any good. He knew she only meant to tease him, but that only resulted in what Castiel decided to call a parade of hateful looks and envious faces. He mostly tried to ignore the new attention, but he couldn't resist feeling slightly smug as he walked to his locker and passed Lisa Braeden, the head cheerleader, who looked even more furious than even Michael had the other night.

He opened his locker to take out his trigonometry notebook when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to find Dean Winchester himself, dark circles under his eyes and nervous beyond words. It wasn't the best look on him, but he could pull it off.

"You forgot this in the car last night," he said extending his arm and presenting Castiel his black leather jacket. "I figured I should return it before your brother starts following you around with a machine gun."

"Thanks," Castiel smiled and took the jacket. He clutched the leather with his fingers.

"So how was it? You alright?" Dean asked and stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly as he had no idea what to do with them.

"There was a predictable amount of yelling and an unpredictable amount of hugging," Castiel chuckled. "I'm not even going to mention all of the tears after my brother told me he was indifferent to sexual orientation."

Dean smiled brightly.

"That's nice to hear," he said. "And don't worry, I cried like a fucking baby when I came out to my dad and Sammy. Tell this to anyone and it'll be the last thing you ever did."

"I'll try to remember that," Castiel nodded. There was a brief silence between the two as Castiel stuffed the jacket in the locker and closed it, but then Dean spoke up.

"So, last night ..." he started with hesitation. "That was something else."

"You are welcome to try again," Castiel winked and leaned on his locker. "Just not for another month. I'm grounded."

"Me too," Dean laughed. "Your brother wasn't joking around when he said he'd call my dad. Got a month of going straight to school and coming straight home."

"Sorry," Castiel grimaced. "But at least we get to see each other again ... If you want to, of course."

"Great!" Dean pointed behind him with his thumb. "How about we celebrate with a quickie in the men's room?"

Castiel laughed at his obvious enthusiasm, even if he tried to mask it with a teasing joke.

"As tempting as that is," he said, pushing away from his locker and taking the smallest step closer, "I think we should start off slower this time."

Dean's teasing grin widened into something even more sincere. "Is that a possibility?"

"Is it?" Castiel bit his lip, suddenly insecure with himself. What if last night _had been_  just a ruse to get into his pants? What if he hadn't really been interested in looking at the stars?

Dean laughed, took Castiel's hand in his and brought it to his lips so that he could kiss his knuckles.

"I'd definitely be into that, angel," he murmured. "Don't get me wrong, making out with you was awesome, but talking to you on the way there? That was perfect."

Castiel smiled, caught up in the memory of Led Zeppelin and his and Dean's wide smiles as they openly talked about music, movies and brothers. It really was perfect.

"So what do you say I take you out on a proper date — a dinner, perhaps?" Dean asked. "You know, a month from now at six?"

Castiel chuckled.

"That sounds nice," he said.

"That sounds _amazing!_  I'm gonna take you to the best burger joint in town!" Dean declared excitedly. He noticed Castiel's face fall slightly. "Unless you're a vegan or something, I can find you the best tofu place if you want."

"No, no, burgers sound perfect," Castiel said. "But I think one month is too long."

"Hey, you can thank your brother for that!"

"I know, I know," Castiel said and smiled. "But I think we can sneak in one disgusting lunch in the school cafeteria or two. No one will ever know."

"Oh you sneaky rebel," Dean laughed, but laughter soon turned into a determined seductive expression. "I'm gonna kiss you now, Cas."

"Hm, do your worst."

Dean leaned in, but instead of a kiss that would get them expelled for public indecency, he delivered the softest touch of lips that made Castiel melt from sheer affection. It was one of those kisses people give each other as promises of forever, and Dean was giving it to Castiel. And Castiel would be damned if it didn't make him the happiest person alive.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean murmured against his lips, feeling Castiel's wide smile before leaning back to see it.

"Nothing," Castiel said, although there was much more to say in his mind, but he considered it too early to say them. Dean could read his mind though, if only partly. _  
_

"You're reconsidering my quickie offer, aren't you?" he asked, but before Castiel could deny it, the bell rang.

"I guess you'll never know," he winked instead and passed Dean to get to class, only to be stopped by an arm pulling him back.

"Oh, no you don't," Dean said. "You're not getting saved by the bell this time. And I'm willing to skip if you are, so just say the word, and ..."

Castiel cut him off with a deep kiss.

"I'll be damned if I settle just for a fucking quickie," he said as he pulled away just barely. "I'd prefer to wait if that means I'll get you all to myself at the end of the month. And then we will go out to look at the stars ..."

His hand caressed Dean's stomach, lowering and lowering until it touched the belt.

"And I'll fuck you into your backseat," he whispered in Dean's ear, before pulling back completely, while discretely grazing Dean's crotch with his hand, pleasantly surprised that he actually managed to get him at least half hard by just talking. "I guess I'll see you at lunch. Bye!"

He walked away and all Dean could do was watch him go with a warmth gathering up in his belly. He only noticed he had been smiling when Benny approached him and told him he looked smitten as hell.

And maybe he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's all, folks!
> 
> Well, not ALL, because I still have a sequel to write, but I'm done with this specific fic. I hope you liked it. Bye for now :)
> 
> Also, just to remind you all again, I'm on Patreon, and I'm posting my original work there :D if anyone wants to check it out, [here's the link](www.patreon.com/timeaftertime)


End file.
